Ayah yang Hebat
by burritown
Summary: Ketika Hinata bercerita tentang sosok shinobi yang hebat pada kedua anaknya, sebuah kehangatan menyusup ke dalam tubuh Naruto. Meluluhlantahkan segala beban pikirannya. / Future-Canon? / Warning Inside


"Himawari-_chan_…" Wanita indigo berusia tigapuluh dua tahun itu menyerahkan beberapa mangkuk plastik kepada putri kecilnya untuk diletakkan di atas meja makan. Sebentar lagi waktu makan malam tiba, tidak heran kalau ibu-anak ini cukup antusias untuk menyiapkan segala hal yang berhubungan.

Uzumaki Himawari berlari-lari kecil sambil membawa beberapa mangkuk untuk kemudian ditata di atas meja makan. Gadis kecil itu sedikit berjinjit untuk melihat bagian atas meja, sesekali meletakkan sebuah mangkuk—satu kali melewati kursi, satu mangkuk diletakkan. "Satu…dua…tiga…empat." Senyumannya cukup lebar ketika selesai menghitung jumlah mangkuk yang telah berhasil diletakkannya. Empat buah mangkuk. Dia, kakak laki-lakinya, ibunya, dan…ayahnya.

Ah—Himawari kembali tersenyum ketika mengingat kembali sosok Ayahnya, Uzumaki Naruto, orang nomor satu di Konoha, yang tadi pagi mengatakan bahwa beliau akan pulang lebih cepat untuk malam ini. Kebahagiaan terpatri di garis-garis wajahnya; hampir tiap hari Ayahnya selalu pulang larut, menyisakan dirinya, dan sang Ibu, Uzumaki Hinata, hanya berdua di rumah. Bolt? Kakak laki-lakinya itu selalu pulang (hampir) sama seperti Ayahnya. Selain harus pergi ke Akademi Ninja (Himawari baru akan memasukinya tahun depan), Bolt juga memiliki tugas 'khusus' dari sang Hokage ke-tujuh—ayahnya.

Gadis dengan dua garis lahir di wajahnya kembali menuju dapur ketika melihat sosok Ibunya sedang meletakkan _apron_ merah marun di dalam lemari. "_Okaa-chan_, sudah…" Serunya. Hinata menoleh, sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Mengusap sayang kepala Himawari. "Bagus. Terimakasih, sayang." Sebuah senyuman terpatri di wajah cantiknya yang sama sekali tak menyusut, bahkan setelah dirinya memiliki dua orang anak.

Hinata baru saja mengajak sang buah hatinya menuju ruang tengah, ketika pintu utama tiba-tiba terbuka—dengan cukup kasar.

_**Ayah yang Hebat © burritown**_

_**A Naruto's FanFiction**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Casts: **__Uzumaki Family (Naruto, Hinata, Bolt, Himawari)_

_**Genre: **__Family, Drama, Romance_

_**Warning:**__OOC, Typo(s), Alay-ness, and others_

_**Written in **__2.551 words_

_Ketika Hinata bercerita tentang sosok shinobi yang hebat pada kedua anaknya, sebuah kehangatan menyusup ke dalam tubuh Naruto. Meluluhlantahkan segala beban pikirannya._

"…Sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu, jangan mencoreti patung Hokage!" Teriakan Naruto terdengar samar di telinga Hinata. Semakin lama terdengar cukup jelas.

"Memang apa salahnya Aku mencoret patung-patung sialan itu—aduh!" Teriakan Bolt menyusul ketika dua ayah-anak bersurai kuning yang sedang berseteru itu menghampiri ruang tengah. Segera Naruto menjitak puncak kepala anak lelakinya dengan cukup keras; membuat Bolt mengaduh kesakitan.

"Sakit, dasar orang tua bodoh!" Anak laki-laki itu menatap Naruto tidak suka. pelupuk matanya sedikit berair, kedua bibirnya mengerucut mencoba menahan tangis, mengakibatkan ekspresi yang cukup imut untuk ukuran anak lelaki seusianya—manik biru safirnya menangkap sosok sang Ibu dan adik perempuannya yang masih membisu melihat adegan adu mulut antara ayah-anak terjadi.

Bolt berulah lagi. Kasusnya hampir sama seperti ketika diadakan pertemuan lima Kage tempo hari; mencoreti patung Hokage. Beberapa masyarakat desa mulai sedikit resah dengan tingkah laku Bolt yang semakin hari semakin menjadi-jadi—desas-desus yang muncul pun bermacam-macam. Ada yang merespon positif, _Ayahnya adalah sang Hokage, pria tersibuk di Konoha. Jadi wajar kalau dia bertingkah seperti itu_. Namun tak sedikit juga yang merespon negatif, _Ayahnya dulu tingkahnya juga tidak jauh beda—ayolah, kami tidak mau kejadian beberapa tahun silam terjadi lagi_. Bohong kalau hal itu sama sekali tidak membebani Naruto.

Segera Bolt berlari menuju bagian belakang Ibunya; mencari tameng pelindung. "_Okaa-chan_, 'pria itu' jahat!" Merengek sambil sebelah tangannya menunjuk ke arah Naruto. Yang ditunjuk segera memalingkan wajahnya dengan cepat. Terlihat kesal.

Hinata menatap anak laki-lakinya sekilas, sebelum manik lavendernya beralih pada sosok Naruto yang menyilangkan kedua tangannya di ujung; meminta suatu penjelasan lebih lanjut dari sang Suami.

"Anak nakal itu yang memulainya, Hinata-_chan_." Naruto ikut mengadu kepada sang Istri. Tak terima dengan tudingan sang anak.

Hinata yang melihat adegan tersebut menghembuskan napas berat; bukan kali pertama pertengkaran ayah-anak yang sejenis ini terjadi. Wanita dengan iris seindah bulan purnama itu berbalik menatap Bolt yang benar-benar mengingatkannya kepada sosok Naruto kecil yang keras kepala. Hinata mulai berjongkok untuk menyejajarkan dirinya, "Bolt sayang, panggil Ayahmu dengan sebutan yang sopan." Mengusap puncak kepala anak laki-lakinya, ia mulai mengomentari ucapan Bolt sebelumnya. Jagoan kecilnya tidak merespon. Segera Hinata melanjutkan, "Lagipula, tidak baik jika kamu terus-menerus melakukan hal itu, kasihan _Otou-san_. Pekerjaannya sebagai Hokage itu sudah cukup berat, sayang." Hinata menangkup kedua pipi pria kecilnya, menjelajahi langit biru yang terdapat di matanya. Ah—anak laki-laki ini benar-benar mirip dengan Naruto.

Sementara sosok pria kecil yang menyerupai Naruto membisu, sama sekali tak ingin menjawab; yang ada manik biru safirnya semakin berkilat seiring cairan bening yang semakin mendesak untuk keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"…pi…Tapi…Hiks…Hiks…" Bolt sukses menumpahkan air mata yang dibendungnya sejak beberapa detik yang lalu. Bahkan Hinata, Naruto, dan Himawari dibuat terkejut oleh tangisannya; hey, ini adalah kali pertama dalam sejarah keluarga Uzumaki melihat anak laki-lakinya yang selalu terlihat ceria dan hiperaktif ini menangis. Uh, Naruto merasa sedikit bersalah dibuatnya.

"Aku…Aku hanya ingin diperhatikan oleh _Otou-chan_…Hiks…" Akunya, sambil mengusap kedua mata dengan tangan kecilnya. Ia mencoba untuk menghentikan tangis—yang malah membuatnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan (tolong ingatkan Hinata agar tidak kelepasan mencubit pipi anak laki-lakinya). Hinata menoleh ke arah Suaminya. Mengisyaratkan bahwa ia menyerahkan Bolt kepadanya.

Pria nomor satu di Konoha mulai berjalan mendekati putranya; penyesalan jelas terpatri di garis-garis wajahnya. Naruto berjongkok menghadap Bolt. Pria itu lantas menangkup puncak kepala anaknya, "Bolt, seorang ninja—"

"Tidak boleh menangis. Aku tahu itu…Hiks…" Naruto tersenyum; rupanya pria kecilnya ini sudah cukup mengerti dengan tutur kata yang akan diucapkannya.

Bolt masih berusaha menghentikan air matanya, kendati hal itu semakin membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan di mata Naruto—harus diakui bahwa sosok anak laki-lakinya memiliki _prototype_ yang sama dengannya ketika masih kecil. Duplikatnya. Kalau boleh jujur, Naruto tidak seratus persen menyalahkan Bolt atas kegaduhan yang ditimbulkannya; hey, dulu ia juga melakukan cara yang sama untuk menarik perhatian seluruh masyarakat desa. Karena itu, Naruto tahu. Ia tahu bahwa Bolt kecilnya ini sedang mencoba menarik perhatiannya, sang ayah, yang terlalu sibuk dengan urusan desa. Bolt hanya membutuhkannya. Kasih sayangnya sebagai seorang Ayah; tidak lebih.

Naruto kembali menengok ke belakang. Kalau dipikir ulang, keadaan Bolt sekarang jauh lebih menguntungkan dibandingkan dirinya dahulu. Yang benar-benar tak mempunyai siapapun. Sendirian.

"Bolt, dengarkan Aku." Menggenggam tangan kecil milik putranya, "Aku tahu kau sangat kesepian. Tapi ingatlah, kau masih memiliki _Okaa-san_ yang selalu menunggumu di rumah. Menantimu dengan sebuah senyuman yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya." Ekor matanya melirik sang Istri yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya, "Kau juga sudah menjadi seorang kakak sekarang. Harusnya kau memberikan contoh yang lebih baik untuk Himawari-_chan_. Apalagi tahun depan dia akan masuk Akademi Ninja. _Otou-san_ yakin kalau Bolt bisa melakukannya," Kali ini Naruto melirik anak perempuannya—Hinata kecil itu memiringkan kepalanya beberapa derajat dengan melempar pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Karena kau adalah anak _Otou-san_ yang paling berharga." Serentetan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Naruto membuat lelaki kecil bersurai senada dengan ayahnya ini membulatkan kedua matanya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, tak sanggup lagi untuk berucap. Manik biru safirnya kembali berkilat seiring dengan butiran cairan bening yang kembali mendesak keluar untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"…Hiks…Hiks…Huwaaaaaa…" Air matanya kembali tumpah. Kali ini lebih keras. Bolt segera berhambur memeluk sang Ayah; langsung disambut oleh dua tangan besar Naruto yang mendekap tubuh mungilnya.

"_Otou-san_…_gomennasai_…_Hiks_…_gomennasai_…" Naruto mengusap puncak kepala kuning itu dengan lembut. Sepertinya ia berhasil memberikan suatu 'pelajaran' yang tepat untuk anaknya, sebagai seorang Ayah.

Hinata menarik kedua sudut bibirnya ke atas. Wanita itu tak dapat menyembunyikan senyumannya ketika dua sosok yang dicintainya saling berbagi pelukan. Menyalurkan kasih sayang sebagai seorang ayah kepada anaknya. Naruto melakukannya. Naruto_nya_ telah menjadi sosok ayah seutuhnya.

"_Okaa-chan_…?" Himawari—yang sejak tadi diam mengamati adegan ayah dan kakaknya—menarik ujung baju yang dikenakan Hinata. Manik lavender, senada dengan yang dimiliki oleh ibunya, itu terlihat kebingungan; ia masih tidak mengerti kenapa kakaknya tiba-tiba menangis, sedangkan ibunya memperhatikan dengan seulas senyuman di wajahnya.

Wanita itu kembali menunjukkan senyuman manisnya, kendati hal itu semakin meninggalkan tanda tanya besar di benak putrinya.

"Sudah cukup acara peluk-pelukannya. Sekarang waktunya kita makan malam. _Okaa-san_ sudah menyiapkan _yakiniku_ untuk kalian." Seru Hinata. Ia mulai menggandeng Himawari menuju ruang makan; sengaja memberikan sedikit waktu bagi ayah-anak itu untuk saling mengerti satu sama lain

"_Ittadakimasu…!_" Keluarga kecil itu mulai menyantap masakan spesial Hinata dengan lahap. Himawari yang merengek meminta tambahan nasi, Bolt dan Naruto yang terkadang berebut sepotong _yakiniku_ yang cukup besar—yang menimbulkan perkelahian kecil di antara mereka—mau tak mau, Hinata harus ikut turun tangan. Menasehati sang Suami; menyuruhnya untuk mengalah, yang pada akhirnya mendapati ekspresi Naruto yang sedang mengerucutkan kedua bibirnya, membuatnya semakin terlihat lucu. Oh, ayolah, mungkinkah seluruh keluarga Uzumaki memiliki daya tarik tersendiri terhadap aksi 'pengerucutan bibir'?

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk piring-piring berisi makanan tersebut menjadi kosong tak tersisa. Entah karena rasa lapar yang cukup menggigit, atau karena masakan Hinata yang memang lezat. Atau mungkin juga di antara keduanya.

Hinata baru saja selesai mencuci piring dengan bantuan Bolt dan Himawari. Dua malaikat kecilnya itu cukup membuat pekerjaan Hinata menjadi lebih ringan—walaupun tak jarang Bolt berbuat usil—namun setidaknya pekerjaan mencuci piring menjadi lebih cepat selesai.

"Bolt-_kun_, Himawari-_chan_, terimakasih." Wanita indigo itu mengecup singkat puncak kepala kedua anaknya dengan penuh sayang.

"Un!" Dua anak berbeda jenis kelamin itu mengangguk mantap; mereka sama sekali tak keberatan untuk membantu sang Ibu. "Lagipula kami senang bisa membantu _Okaa-chan_! Tidak seperti 'pria' yang enak-enakan duduk di sofa seperti dia." Bolt melanjutkan. Telunjuk jarinya spontan mengarah ke sosok Naruto yang sedang bersantai di atas sofa.

"Bolt-_kun_, panggil ayahmu dengan sebutan yang sopan." Hinata mencubit pipi tembam anak laki-lakinya.

Himawari lantas berlari menuju sofa, tempat sang ayah berada.

"_Otou-chan_!" Himawari segera menempatkan dirinya di pangkuan Naruto. Manik lavendernya berkilat ketika mampu melihat garis-garis wajah ayahnya yang tampak kelelahan. _Pasti menjadi Hokage bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah,_ pikirnya. Yang Himawari tahu, ayahnya itu harus berurusan dengan tumpukan kertas-kertas yang (katanya) cukup penting, sampai-sampai tak memiliki kesempatan untuk sekedar beranjak dari tempat duduk, hingga mengakibatkan pantatnya sakit. Ditambah lagi ia harus menghadiri suatu rapat, sesekali. Tentunya hal itu sudah menjadi rutonitas Naruto sebagai seorang Hokage.

"_Otou-chan_ pasti lelah," kedua tangan kecilnya menangkup wajah Naruto. Ekspresi sedih terpatri jelas di wajahnya. Ah, kalau malaikat kecilnya sudah bersuara seperti ini rasanya seluruh beban Naruto menguap seketika.

Naruto menggeleng. "Sama sekali tidak, Himawari-_chan_."

"Benarkah?"

"Un."

Himawari tersenyum lebar; sungguh melegakan mendengar jawaban ayahnya. Walaupun sebenarnya gadis kecil itu tahu bahwa ayahnya benar-benar lelah. Semuanya terlukis di garis-garis wajah pria berusia tigapuluh dua tahun itu. Pekerjaannya sebagai Hokage membuatnya pulang larut hampir setiap harinya. Kemudian Naruto harus berangkat lebih pagi keesokan harinya.

"Bolt-_kun_,Himawari-_chan_, waktunya kalian tidur." Seru Hinata sedikit berteriak dari lantai dua. Himawari lantas mengamati wajah ayahnya sejenak; sepertinya ia tak ingin cepat-cepat berpisah dengan Naruto.

"Tidurlah, Himawari-_chan_." Naruto mengusap puncak kepala Himawari dan mengecupnya sekilas. Hal yang sama dilakukannya kepada Bolt—yang sedang berdiri di ujung sofa dengan ekspresi mendayu-dayu. Ah, sepertinya dua anak kecil ini masih belum ingin berpisah dengan sang ayah.

"Selamat tidur, _Otou-chan_." Bolt dan Himawari berpamitan dan segera meninggalkan Naruto menuju lantai dua; tempat di mana Ibu mereka menunggu.

Hinata baru saja kembali ke ruang tengah setelah menyelesaikan urusannya; mengantarkan Bolt dan Himawari untuk tidur. Sebuah senyuman terpatri jelas di wajah cantiknya ketika melihat Naruto yang masih setia bersandar di sofa ruang tengah. Kemungkinan besar pria itu menunggunya—sungguh membuat kedua pipi Hinata merona kemerahan.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_, kau masih belum tidur?"

Pemilik manik biru safir itu menoleh, dan menangkap siluet indah wanita dengan mahkota indigo panjang sepunggung dan manik lavender layaknya bulan purnama yang selalu menenangkan, kedua jemarinya bertautan; menandakan kalau ia sedang gugup. Ya, wanita itu istrinya. Hinata_nya_.

Naruto tersenyum. Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, sebelah tangannya menepuk-nepuk bagian samping sofa yang didudukinya. Mengisyaratkan agar Hinata duduk di sampingnya.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_, kau masih belum—"

"Kau pasti kesepian, _Hime_." Hinata belum menyelesaikan ucapannya (ia sengaja mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama) ketika tiba-tiba pria itu memotongnya. Tangan besar dan lebar milik Naruto perlahan menggenggam erat jemari kecil Hinata. Menimbulkan delusi yang cukup mampu membuat wanita indigo itu merona kemerahan; rasa hangat tiba-tiba menyusup ke dalam tubuhnya; seolah terdapat kupu-kupu yang siap menggelitiki perutnya kapanpun; jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari tempo normal—sungguh, kebiasaan yang selalu muncul ketika Hinata hanya bersama dengan Naruto; bahkan setelah pria bersurai pirang jabrik itu telah berstatus sebagai suami dan ayah bagi anak-anaknya.

Hinata menggeleng, sebagai respon atas ucapan Naruto. Wanita itu menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani melihat raut wajah suaminya—lebih tepatnya, tak ingin suaminya melihat wajahnya yang merona kemerahan. Uh, terkadang Hinata merutuki diri sendiri karena kebiasaannya; hal ini masih terbilang lebih normal daripada ketika ia masih seorang remaja. Hanya dengan melihat garis wajah Naruto saja Hinata mampu jatuh pingsan.

Naruto membelai surai indigo dengan lembut, perlahan jemari besarnya menyibak beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi wajah sang istri, menyentuh pipi porselennya; menimbulkan efek sengatan listrik secara tidak langsung bagi Hinata.

Kedua tangan besar Naruto kini menangkup wajah Hinata, memaksa manik lavender itu untuk menyelami biru safirnya—ah, kalau dipikir-pikir Hinata memang jarang dapat melihat suaminya dengan jarak sedekat ini; mengingat Naruto selalu berangkat pagi dan pulang larut karena kewajibannya sebagai seorang Hokage. Akibatnya, frekuensi mereka untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua menjadi semakin mengecil. Ditambah lagi sekarang Naruto dan Hinata memiliki dua orang anak.

Hinata dapat melihat dan merasakannya. Manik biru safir itu sarat akan permintaan maaf dari Naruto karena ia tak dapat mendampingi sang istri sebagaimana mestinya. Ia juga merasa belum memberikan kasih sayang yang cukup kepada dua buah hatinya—Hinata mengetahuinya dari sorot mata biru safir tersebut.

Sebelah tangan Hinata menggenggam tangan besar milik Naruto.

"Naruto-_kun_, kau tahu kisah yang selalu Aku ceritakan kepada Bolt-_kun_ dan Himawari-_chan_ sebelum mereka tidur?

"Aku bercerita kepada mereka tentang seorang _shinobi_ yang selalu ditolak eksistensinya oleh seluruh penduduk desa, hingga akhirnya dia bertekad untuk memberikan pembuktian diri bahwa _shinobi_ itu layak untuk diakui eksistensinya sebagai penduduk desa; sebagai seorang Hokage. _Shinobi_ itu tak pernah menyerah dan selalu memberikan motivasi untuk teman-temannya, ia juga mempunyai jalan _shinobi_nya sendiri, tak pernah menarik kata-kata yang telah diucapkan, katanya.

"Hingga akhirnya, _shinobi_ itu berhasil mendapatkan sesuatu yang diimpikannya. Ia menjadi seorang Hokage, sosok yang dihormati seluruh desa—mengabaikan fakta bahwa mereka pernah mencaci-maki sang _shinobi_ dan impiannya.

"Apakah Naruto-_kun_ tahu, bagaimana respon Bolt-_kun_ dan Himawari-_chan_ setelah mendengarkan cerita tersebut?"

Naruto sedikit terpana; ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Hinata selalu menceritakan kisah hidupnya pada dua malaikat kecilnya. Pria itu lantas menggeleng. Sengaja menunggu jawaban sang istri.

"Mereka bilang, _shinobi_ itu sangat keren; bahkan Bolt-_kun_ ingin menjadi sepertinya. Himawari-_chan_ juga bangga pada_nya_ karena tekad dan semangatnya yang bulat." Hinata tersenyum. Sementara Naruto masih tak dapat memberikan respon; ia masih sedikit

"Dan apakah Naruto-_kun_ tahu? Bolt-_kun_ dan Himawari-_chan_ sangat bangga dengan kenyataan bahwa _shinobi_ itu merupakan ayah mereka. Hokage ke-tujuh, Uzumaki Naruto."

Sekarang Naruto benar-benar tak mampu untuk berucap barang satu patah katapun. Salahkan Hinata yang sukses membuatnya seperti ini. Istrinya itu selalu tahu cara agar suasana hatinya membaik; seperti sekarang ini. Seluruh pikiran negatif Naruto tentang sesuatu seperti 'gagal-menjadi-seorang-ayah'sirna ketika Hinata memaparkan kisahnya.

Seutas senyuman terpatri jelas di garis wajah Naruto sekarang. Perasaannya jauh lebih lega dibandingkan sebelumnya. Tak pernah sang Hokage ke-tujuh merasa sebaik ini ketika pulang kerumah; maksudku, dia selalu dalam kondisi baik ketika pulang kerumah, namun tidak sebaik ini.

"Terimakasih, _Hime_." Biru safir itu menatap sungguh-sungguh manik bak bulan purnama di depannya. Ia melihat kesungguhan didalamnya—ah, benar-benar sosok Hinata_nya_.

Perlahan, namun pasti, jarak di antara kedua suami-istri itu semakin hilang beberapa senti, hanya deru napas dan detak jantung tak beraturan yang mendominasi keadaan mereka. Kedua pipi mereka timbul rona memerah samar. tepat ketika biru safir dan lavender hampir menenggelamkan diri mereka—

"…_Otou-chan_, mesuuuuuuuumm!" Bolt muncul di balik tangga dengan kedua tangan menutup mata sang adik.

Oh, ternyata duplikat Naruto dan Hinata kecil belum benar-benar terlelap.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**FIN**_

_**Lagi-lagi dengan tidak elitnya…**_

Oke, maaf kalau saya kembali muncul dengan fic yang benar-benar maksa (terutama di bagian akhir) uhhh, sungguh. Saya benar-benar tak dapat memikirkan diksi yang pas T-T _as usual, amburegul ameseyu~_

Dan—errr, sepertinya judul, summary, dan jalan ceritanya sedikit tidak nyambung, ya? ._.v habisnya saya sudah tidak dapat memikirkan judul yang pas buat fic ini /ditendang/ hontou ni gomennasai u_u

Sebelumnya, terimakasih saya tujukan kepada seluruh pembaca :"D baik itu silent readers ataupun bukan. **Saya sangat berterimakasih karena kalian telah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini :"D**

Alangkah baiknya jika anda berkenan untuk memberikan sedikit komentar tentang cerita amburegul ini di kotak review, _**because I know that this fic still "far-faraway" from perfect :"D**_


End file.
